


works of short

by SarresaDreamer



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarresaDreamer/pseuds/SarresaDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just where I'll post random drabbles for this beautiful group of people. (They get better, promise)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time Im writing about real people, so its a little hard for me but I have so many ideas I cant not do this. If anything becomes something people would like me to continue story wise I will make it its own story place! (Always open to ideas)

Green.

It was a color he never knew he would love so much but it slowly became the most important color in his life. It was the main color of the logo, it was the color of the room he spent most his time in. It was also the color of his best friends eyes. So yes, Green was extreamly important to him. Green was what caught his eye and made him smile, it made his heart warm and brought back amazing memories.

Brown

He never knew how much the color of Brown would mean to his life tell he was looking into beautiful pools of them almost everyday. Micheal made him love a color he never knew to be a color worth thinking about. Geoff made the color warm and inviting, something that made him feel safe. Ray made it a fun color, able to shimmer and glow even if it was such a dark color, he brought such a light to it. And Jack somehow brought fiercness to them with how he caught everything around him, being the perfectionist he was

Blue

It was supposedly the most uncommon eye color in the world, but for the AH crew, they didnt really care. Ryan's big beautiful blue eyes were rare in a different way- In the way he could go from laughing to playfully evil, how a simple glance could send Gavin running out of the room like Ryan would actually hurt him, or how they would crinkle at the end when he smiled wide enough. None of them knew that eyes would mean so much, let alone what the color of the friends around them would mean in their lives until it was far too late.


	2. "Suit"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So watching Lets Plays and Gav mentioned his suit was to small at the wedding, so I made a little thing that poped up in my imagination

"You have got to be fucking kidding me" the voice started the young brit, causing him to jump and turn to face his friend. "Its to small Gavin. Did you not tell the guy you needed it to be longer?" Micheal was holding back laughter and Gavin pouted a little.

"It was fine at the store" he turned to face the mirror again, trying to tug the coat down some. He knew it was useless, the white cuffs of his shirt showing to much and he couldnt move well.

"Please tell me you at least know how to tie a tie" the groom to be walked up behind his friend, looking a little nervous.

"You okay there boi?" Green locked with brown and Micheal nodded but Gavin didnt believe it. He turned around to face his friend and gave him a big smile "Hey, you are about to marry a beautiful woman who loves you-And you are gonna do amazing. Don't be nervous" he reached up and squeezed his friends shoulder, seeing him relax and that dimpled smile coming to his freckled cheeks.

"One of these days Im gonna be in your position when you marry your bird" The two smiled widely at one anouther before they hugged each other tight and then the door opened as the rest of the grooms-men came in, the friends letting go and moved about to get things ready.


	3. pack cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was talking to my lovely X Ray and got the idea of Pack Cuddles cuz of their alpha/omega/beta stories that are purely amazingness. So yes this came about! Just fluffy pack cuddles, enjoy.

It was pretty late and by the looks of Micheal, Geoff knew he would end up with at least one extra house guest. When Ryan moved to sit on the floor and Jack seemed to follow he knew something was up, something had been planned without him. "Hey dicks, get going home"

"Nope" it was a shared responce from 4 of the members of his crew and Jack gave a soft laugh at how in unison it all sounded

"Are you shitting me-You all have your own homes and" his voice was already squeaking and Ryan rolled his eyes before he reached up and tugged his friend down into the mess of bodies they were becoming

"Shut up and just enjoy some down time with your fuck ups" Micheal cemented his spot in the little pile by pressing his back up against his arm as Gavin curled up to his side, head resting just on his shoulder, feet drapped over his boi's lap. Ray moved so he was leaning into Micheal's other side, the elder lads arm wrapping around him, and the dark haired males legs moving to drape across both Geoff and Ryan. The thid eldest had his.head resting on Jack's shoulder, a teasing smile on his lips as he looked at his boss.

"You're all fired" it was a stupid threat and something he knew he would never actually do, but he was more then a little flustered his pack had planned cuddles without his know.

Not that he was complaining as the warmth of family surrounded the man and gave.him the best nights sleep he'd had in a while


	4. Minis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was an idea I got when I found my collection of pencil toppers and one reminded me of Lindsay's mine craft skin (the Cazooie one)

A fan had sent them in and Gavin couldn't stop being all excited over them. Little squishy "pencil toppers" that looked like their mine craft chracters.

He would make his little creeper one poke up all sneeky while hissing softly, poking Jack in the cheek or sitting in Ryan's hair. Ray let him use his when Gavin kept trying to coax him into playing with him so a constant hum of the X-Ray and Vav theme song was heard for a while while he was temporarily passified.

Geoff just about threw the squishy things across the room when he felt Gavin's fingers acting as their hands pulling at his facial hair. "Hey, you have an incomplete team lads there boi-Mogar feels left out" Thankful looks were shot to the curly haired male as Gavin made a happy bird like sound and moved over to play with his best friend, their little figurines dancing around and play fighting over the mini tower of pimps.

Micheal was smiling and actually having fun, making the others in the office relax and actually look at their little squishy figures foundly instead of wishing they didnt exists.


	5. Ryan's facepaint (GTA V base story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan's face paint is its own little thing and the lads are curious

Anger was an instant responce to the fact his face paint was missing. He had tore apart his bathroom looking for the stuff that he would always put on, slowly getting more and more pissed off the longer it took to realise it was just gone. He just bought a new batch! There was no way it would just vanish.  
"Alright-who's the ass hole who took my face paint?" He looked around the apartment where his team was to meet up. Geoff looked up from his glass of jack and let out a soft giggle  
"You're missing something there killer" it was rare Ryan ever walked around without the paint hideing his skin anymore.  
"Yeah-pretty aware of that. Where's Gavin? I bet he has something to do with this"  
When the elder just shrugged and went back to his drink Ryan grumbled and started to search.

It wasnt tell he heard muffled arguments and a squak of 'its cold Micool!' From the guest room that he finally found what he was looking for.  
Three bodies jumped and looked at the door in fear when Ryan pretty much kicked it open, the mad mans jaw slack as he looked at the three. Ray had his face almost perfectly painted like his own, and Micheal seemed to be in the process of working on Gavin, who was squirming and clearly trying not to move to much.  
"Aw come on! At least let us finish before you kill us" Ray's compliant made the first snicker escape the killer before Ryan was full on laughing, clutching his side and leaning into the door frame.  
"I told you he wouldn't kill us" Gavin sounded so sure and amused, even proud of himself Ryan at least knew who the brains behind this was. He couldn't bring himself to be upset however with seeing in some strage way, a show of them looking up to him. What was that saying again? Something about mimicking a person being the highest form of flattery?


	6. Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I was watching the temple run lets plays, and the Michael and Gavin fight inspired this. (For the record-I adore Michael but even I was a little upset how things went) its short, but yeah. Enjoy!

Gavin was steaming once the cameras were turned off, refusing to even look at Michael. He heard his friend snort at his anger and it only fuled it. "Hes not wrong Michael" it was Ryan's voice that finally came out after a little while of silence. "I mean-We've never done a tower of pimps for team stuff. Even capture the tower."   
The red head frowned and thought about it before he shrugged, not wanting to let go of his pride. Everyone started to get everything cleaned up and brown eyes looked over at the empty desk beside him. He heard Jack and Ryan softly talking about who should go check on the brit, knowing he had gotten more then enough crap this episode, making the guilt in Michael's chest get worse. He sighed and pulled his hat a little lower down on his head and clicked out of minecraft and into editing a rage quit. There was so much distance between him and Gavin lately.... and now it felt like there was a whole new wall between them.


	7. Body count (GTA V story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I always love the thing with Ryan telling Gavin "this if for you!" When he goes after people on motorcycles

They had this on going game where they would hit as many motorcycles as they could when they were out driving. It became a challenge to see who could hit more, and style points got added as time went on. The rest of the team just kinda let it be and ignored it all, just allowing the two to have their fun as they knew they always would.  
So when they heard "This is for you Gavin!" At least once every heist they knew there would be yet anouther body added to the count that Ryan had- and Gavin's giggle always meant he was pleased to have someone to play with in his twisted little game.


End file.
